


Spending Time Together

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action Figures, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Stretch just wants to spend time with his baby.





	Spending Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> My daughter came up with this idea and I had to write it, so here you have it.

“baaaabe!” Stretch called out, his voice as whiny and annoying as he could possibly make it.

Edge appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. “Yes, dear?” he asked, his tone resigned to whatever Bullshit™ his lover was about to pull. 

Stretch looked up at him. “i wanna do something with you. we never get to spend time together anymore.” 

Edge sighed. “You could always come help me make dinner.”

“uuuugh, no! the fun kind of spending time together.” 

“We had sex not even an hour ago.”

Stretch sat up, because there was no way he could convince Edge that sex wasn’t the fun kind of spending time together even if he wanted to. 

“okay, yeah, that was fun, but that’s not what i mean. i do actually have something in mind i wanna do with you, y’know. it’ll even be time well spent. come on, babe!”

Edge nodded. “Hang on a moment.”

He disappeared back into the kitchen only reappear a moment later with something small in his hands. He stepped up to Stretch and held out his right hand. 

“Open your mouth.”

Stretch looked at him warily. “what is it?”

“Cheese for your copious amounts of whine.” Edge said with a perfectly straight face.

Damn, he loved this skeleton. “if i eat it will you come spend time with me?”

“After dinner, yes.”

Score! He opened his mouth and happily accepted the little cube of sharp cheddar. 

After dinner, as promised, Edge asked what Stretch wanted to do. 

“I want to go down to that market. That one you took me to the other day? With the fish and that little trading booth.” The trading booth was what he was after. The shopkeeper rarely took money for the items he sold; he preferred to trade other valuable items that he could either use himself or trade again.

“Why…?” Edge sighed and shook his head, thinking better of asking that question. Stretch grinned; his baby knew better than to try to understand the inner workings of his mind. 

Then, they were on their way. At the market, Stretch held Edge’s hand and tugged him along as he slowly but surely made his way to the trading booth. He greeted the shopkeeper and chatted amicably as he looked around. He spotted what he’d come for and looked at his baby. Edge seemed to be just as oblivious as he had been the first time they’d been here. 

“you still have it?” he asked.

The old turtle nodded and turned slowly to get the action figure. It was Colonel Mustang surrounded by a ring of fire. Edge had a few other figures from the anime, specifically the Elric brothers, but he sure didn’t have this one. 

As the turtle settled back on his stool and set the figure down on the counter, Stretch pulled out a baggie from his pocket. 

“What is this?” Edge asked, his hands halting as he fought the temptation to snatch the figure.

Stretch grinned. “you know what that is.” He held up the little baggie. “but do you know what this is?”

Edge looked at the baggie for a second. “Those are seeds.”

“yep. silver thyme seeds to be exact.” He turned back to the shopkeeper. “it took me a minute, but i found ‘em. here you go, Gus!” 

He handed the thyme seeds over to Gus who took them with a happy smile. “Thank you, young man. Enjoy your toy.”

Stretch couldn’t help but snicker as he picked up the little Colonel Mustang and handed it to Edge. “see? even he thinks they’re toys.”

Edge slowly took the figure. “What just happened?” he asked, obviously confused. 

“i just bought an action figure for you. with thyme. gus has been looking for silver thyme seeds for a while. he wants to grow it, but has found every other kind of thyme there is. well, probably not  _ every  _ other kind, but that’s not really the point.”

He saw the moment Edge got it. The utter disappointment and shame that crossed his face was bordering on epic, and Stretch could only throw his head back in laughter as Edge groaned loud enough to catch the attention of some passers by. 

Edge grabbed his arm and gently tugged, moving them both out of the way of foot traffic. 

“You are an absolute shit and I have no idea why I put up with you,” he groaned. 

Stretch could only grin at him. He saw that smile Edge fought so hard to hide. 

“because you love me.”

“How long did it take you to plan this out? How did I not suspect anything when you actually wanted to go out somewhere?”

“hey, i did tell you it would be thyme well spent, didn’t i? do you like it?” He gestured to the figure still in Edge’s hands. 

Edge nodded and tugged Stretch in for a kiss. “I love it. Just as I love you, brat.” 

“thank you for spending thyme with me, edge.”

Edge shuddered. “Stop it.”

“never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write on my other stories, but they are coming along. Just slowly.


End file.
